The present invention relates generally to the field of debug tracing, and more particularly to a dynamic tracing framework for debugging issues in virtualized environments.
With the advent of virtualization technologies, there are multiple software systems involved in processing data. In a non-virtualized environment, I/O devices are directly connected to a server and the data is directly delivered to the direct attached network or storage device, whereas in a virtualized environment, at least three major software systems are involved. These software systems run across virtual machines (VMs).
It is known that when an issue or failure occurs, debug data is collected across multiple software systems in the virtualized environment, and then the debug data is subsequently post-processed. All of the debug data is collected at the same time across all of the software systems, and the identification and correlation of the sequence of events within the collected debug data may be very complex.